


Garden Prince(ss)

by deadfairies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix in a skirt, Its 1 in the morning, M/M, Oneshot, dom jisung wow, felix is really cute, handjobs, no wait its 2 am now, not really homies more like boyfies, the fic is kinda short :(, two homies getting horny with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfairies/pseuds/deadfairies
Summary: Felix shows up at the forest with a cute lil skirt on to impress Jisung and the other gets a little too excited. (this is a non-canon based off of my Ethereal Encounter au)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 80





	Garden Prince(ss)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this while kind of tipsy at 2:35 AM after looking at "skz in skirts" threads for about an hour. enjoy~

Felix planned a special date with Jisung at the forest today. Well, less of a date, more of a forest walk like they always do together. They usually just talk, kiss, and admire the plants. But Felix wanted to especially impress Jisung today. He felt like their dates were always so boring and bland, so the garden fairy wanted to spice things up a little bit with the other. So while getting changed in the garden, Felix stole one of Jeongin's short, light blue skirts, slipping one on and getting one of his usual baggy white shirts to tuck into it.

He felt like he looked pretty, smiling as he exited the garden with a simple "Bye-bye!" to to his fellow garden fairy, Jeongin. On the walk to the forest to meet Jisung, Felix tried to think about what he should do or what he should say to the other. Should he act all innocent and cute with the skirt? Or maybe seductive and provocative? After all, he did want to see other sides of Jisung...

Once Felix arrived at the forest, the other met him with open arms, stepping back and giving the garden fairy a once-over. "Wow, Lix. You look..." The forest fairy was at a loss for words, looking at his boyfriend with an unreadable expression. "Pretty, right?" Felix giggled, taking Jisung's hand and leading him down their usual forest paths that they take.

"Pretty is one way to put it, stunning is another." Jisung smiled, swinging Felix's hand in his back and forth. "I wore it just for you, Sungie." The garden fairy sang, suddenly having an idea. Felix pulled the forest fairy to the side so that they stopped on the side of the path near the trees. "You did?" Jisung blinked, staring at Felix blankly. The other nodded. "Yeah. I had a feeling you would..." The garden fairy pulled the other close to him, so that Felix was leaning on a tree and Jisung was practically right on top of him, as he leaned in to the other's ear and whispered in his low husky tone, "Like it." Finishing off with a small nip on the tip of the forest fairy's ear.

Jisung felt chills run down his spine as Felix spoke, and flinched as he felt the other bite the top of his ear. "Lix, are you sure you want to do this here..? Let's go to a more private area." The forest fairy took the garden fairy's hand and led him to a secluded place away from the path, once arriving, he immediately pushed Felix up against a tree and pinned him there.

"What a naughty little boy you are, hmm? Trying to get me all excited in a place where anyone could easily see us. You like being embarrassed, is that it?" Now Jisung was the one talking in the other's ear, as Felix had a slight smile on his face with his eyes closed. He liked the sudden change in attitude. Demanding, intimidating, sexy. It felt like a huge turn-on.

"Answer me, dammit." The forest fairy commanded Felix, as the pink haired boy stammered for an answer. "N-No. I'm sorry." He didn't know why he felt so scared in his presence all of a sudden, but it felt nice. He liked the feeling of Jisung being able to do anything he wanted to him with the garden fairy having little to no say in it. "So you just did it to turn me on..? Hmph." Jisung tilted Felix's head towards him, leaning in and slowly kissing the fairy like usual, until he slipped his tongue in, tasting and exploring every inch of the other's mouth. He tasted sweet, like cotton candy, which only made Jisung crave more.

A soft moan escaped the garden fairy, which only caused the other to hold back a smirk as he pulled away, a string of saliva still connected between their mouths. "Now, we wouldn't want you enjoying yourself too much with just a kiss, now would we?" Jisung leaned into the side of Felix's neck without waiting for a response, softly kissing it before starting to bite down and start sucking on certain spots. Hard. Felix's breathing got noticeably heavier as he whimpered due to the hard bite marks that were sure to leave bruises, weaving a hand into the forest fairy's hair as he was doing his work. "You like that, don't you, princess?" Jisung spoke into his neck, as the other let out a breathy moan because of the nickname given to him. He didn't even know why he liked the nickname so much, but good god if he could get called princess all day in Jisung's hot intimidating voice, he would.

"Is my little princess needy..?" The forest fairy moved his head from the other's neck to look in Felix's half-lidded eyes coated with a look of pure lust. "Y-Yes sir..." Felix shyly muttered, but Jisung seemed to hear him just fine. He smiled, satisfied at the honorific Felix used, placing a hand on the side of the garden fairy's face, then forced his index and middle finger inside of his mouth. "Suck." Jisung commanded, with Felix almost immediately moving his tongue around the two finger's in his mouth. He knew that these same fingers would most likely make him feel good later, which caused another moan to escape from the garden fairy.

"What a good little princess...You deserve to be rewarded." Jisung removed the two finger's from the other's mouth, as he whined a little from the loss of contact. However, another louder moan escaped from the garden fairy as he felt Jisung reach under his skirt and into his boxers and pulled out Felix's hard dick, starting to pump it slowly, using the saliva on his two fingers to move his hand smoothly. "You want me to go faster, princess?" Jisung whispered into the other's ear, as Felix struggled to say anything coherent besides just letting out low pitched breathy grunts and moans. "Y-Yes...A-Ah...Sir..."

"Yes what? What do you want..? You're going to have to say it for me." Jisung slowed his hand down to a snail's pace, while starting to edge the other, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his dick. Felix could feel his eyes roll back in his head as he continued to moan and whine, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling. If only the other would just move his hand faster...The garden fairy moved one of his hands try and touch himself, but whimpered as Jisung smacked it away. "Oh no, princess. You're going to cum from only me touching you."

"P-Please...Ah...Sir...P-Please go f-faster oh my god..." Felix forced out between breaths, not even seeing Jisung smirk devilishly as he started to edge the fairy faster, causing him to inhale sharply and bite his lip to keep from swearing. "That's what I like to hear. Good princess." The forest fairy kissed the side of the other's neck, already starting to feel the precum leak from Felix's dick.

"J-Jisung- I-I mean...S-Sir...I feel like I'm about to-" "Wait. Not until I say so, okay?" Felix nodded, as Jisung moved to look at the garden fairy's face. There was light pink hair sticking to the top of his forehead due to sweat, and the freckles on his helpless face was so cute... "God...You look so fucking hot like that, princess. Makes me wish I can just fuck you senseless in that pretty little skirt. Maybe next time, hm?" Felix's response to the other's dirty talk was a soft whine, as he tightened the grip of the hand he had entangled in Jisung's soft, blonde hair. "S-Sir...Please...I'm going to c-cum...P-Please..." Felix begged, scratching his free hand's nails on the tree bark he was leaning on. Holding in his release was starting to hurt a little bit, and he just wanted it to be done with. But at the same time, Jisung touching him in this way felt so good...It felt so intimate...He wanted to stay in this moment forever, but he also just wanted to cum already.

"Alright, princess. You can cum now." Jisung gently whispered, almost immediately feeling Felix release with a loud moan, as the forest fairy continued to jerk the other off until he was finished. To clean off the mess all over Jisung's hand and Felix's dick, he kneeled down and sucked the sweet tasting cum off of his now flaccid dick, then standing back up and licking the rest of it off of his fingers in front of the garden fairy. Once done with that, Jisung slipped the other's dick back into his boxers under the skirt, smiling at Felix.

"Did you have fun on our walk?" Jisung's voice was now it's usual soft, light tone that it always is, as he kissed Felix's cheek. "Mhm." The garden fairy nodded, leaning into the other's arms. "Are you tired? Let's lay down in the grass together! Okay?" Jisung didn't wait for a response as he took Felix's hand and led him to a patch of grass nearby, tackle-hugging him onto it.

The smaller garden fairy hugged the other while they were on the grass, burying his face into his shoulder. "Jisungie." Felix started, looking up at his boyfriend and smiling. "I love you." Jisung returned the fairy's cute smile, giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you, too."


End file.
